Gone with the Waves
by Solis Knight
Summary: IGM has returned! The day a lifeless figure is found drifting in the river, everything changes. Can the boy be saved from a horrible fate, or will his soul follow his body out to sea... gone with the waves... Being completely rennovated.
1. Prologue

Gone With the Waves

Prologue

My body floated along the river, motionless and rolling with the stream. Madness rules my mind, as I fall into dormancy. Nothing is the same anymore, not since she left… A girl of a lifetime. A kind, blue haired adept, that would always be compassionate… always understanding… She is gone from my world, and I shall never awake. Just float in the river, and let the current sweep my fears, my worries, my life away into the sunset. I turn my back upon the world, for if I cannot be with her, I might as well be lost in a sea without a boat.

"Isaac… ISAAC!!"

There is no voice… noone is coming. I am alone in the river…

"ISAAC! DON'T DROWN!!"

There is nothing left… Nothing… left…

My eyes opened in a flash, the light of the room burning into my eyes. Where was I? The room was unfamiliar… I was sure I had never been here before. Standing up, I realized I had been on the floor. Looking around the room, I found pictures in place of windows, and a mirror in place of a door. I walked towards the mirror, and looked upon the figure inside it. I saw a shadow of myself, a walking husk, a mere memory of my former self. The pictures along the walls were memories, pieces of myself that were taken from me. I could not face the light without them. The first picture was that of a child, standing below a ledge. On top of the ledge, two frightening adepts were talking in hushed tones, about the storm that was raging that night. He looked upon the memory as a stranger, and passed by it without a second glance. The second picture was that of a boy, himself, patching a roof with thatch. A woman stood below a ladder, surveying the boy's work. The next picture was that of a temple, with statues of goddesses, and a carving of the moon on the ground, a portal in front of him. Another picture was that of a town, and a strange blond haired short boy in front of him. The boy was concentrating, and he could see information leaking from his own mind. Another picture was that of a dying tree, defending itself with its last power. Another was that of a girl, blue haired and beautiful. It was right outside a lighthouse, with a statue blocking the entrance. I noticed that a boy was pushing the statue aside, without ever touching it himself. Another picture, this one of a pulsing aqua beacon. He saw the girl shine with an aura of power atop the lighthouse. The next picture was that of a dragon, burning a dark room of a cave with light, revealing a hidden walkway in the air. Another picture down was that of a desert, a boy revealing a hidden oases before the group. The next picture was that of a boat, a group fighting a mighty Kraken. Another picture down, he found himself fighting a battle against fierce opponents, fending them off with sheer force of will. Another picture down, he saw himself striking a finishing blow upon an old pirate, and a beam of light descending upon him through the cave ceiling. The boy had become the King of the Pirates. The last picture was that of a sphere of golden light, and himself bathed in golden radiance. He was fighting a two-headed dragon of fierce strength, defeating it with a blade of his own element. These memories… they were more than that. These were the embodiments of his soul, down to a crystalline form. These pictures held what he lacked… his own soul. Looking over, he saw a boy on the ground, where he had woken up. The boy was not breathing, nor sleeping, nor was he awake. The only thing gleaming with a hint of life was a sphere of power, residing in the boy's chest. He saw himself in the reflection, and knew what he had to do. The memories swirled around him, his surroundings closing in around him. The walls closed in, and he was surrounded by the light. Beams of light erupted from the pictures, engulfing the boy on the ground. I, too, was engulfed, absorbed into the boy again. I was not whole… But it was the closest I could get.


	2. A Shaky Diagnosis

"Isaac… Isaac, wake up!"

"Ohh…. -cough-"

"Isaac!"

Isaac awoke in his room, an angel was watching over him. Once his surroundings cleared, he saw Mia sitting next to his bed, grinding several herbs. He could see tears along the rim of the bowl… She had been crying?

"Mia? -cough-"

"Isaac… don't talk. They said you fell into the river, they found you floating along it unconscious. You probably still have water in your lungs."

"Mia… you came back…"

"… I left?"

"What? I thought you… went back to Imil…"

"Who told you that? Isaac? ISAAC?!"

Isaac had fallen back into unconsciousness. What in the world was going on?

Mia was confused, on more than one issue… How had Isaac fallen into the river last night? What was he talking about, me going back to Imil? I had already told him that I would stay… What in the world was going on with him? She stayed by his side through the night, and through the next morning until he woke up again.

"Mia?"

"Yeah, Isaac?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in your room… don't you remember?"

"Remember what? I don't… remember… anything."

"Isaac? What do you mean, you don't remember?"

"I don't understand… how did I get here, and why do I feel like I just drank a million glasses of water?"

"You were in the river…"

"What river?"

"Do you even know what town you're in?"

"No… all I remember… is a room…"

"A room? This room?"

"No… there was a boy… and a bunch of pictures on the walls… and a mirror in place of a door…"

"What are you talking about, Isaac?"

"The boy… he was dying…"

"Isaac, what's going on?"

"He will die soon…"

Isaac fell into unconsciousness again, and Mia was thoroughly spooked. What was he talking about? A boy, in a room, with a mirror instead of a door, and pictures on the walls… she had never heard or seen anything like that before. The rest of her friends were just outside the door, wondering what was wrong with him. Mia covered him with his blankets again and went to the door. She opened it silently and was met with the stares and questions of her friends.

"Mia. What is wrong with that kid?"

"How did he get in the river?"

"Why isn't he up and talking to us yet?"

Mia had to quiet them, and waited for all of them to finish asking their various questions before answering them.

"Isaac woke up twice, and this is what he's saying. First, he woke up saying that I was back, which is odd because I never left. He said something about me going to Imil, and then he fell unconscious again. The second time, he woke up and had no clue where he was. He said the only thing he could remember was a room with a mirror instead of a door, pictures on the walls, and a dying boy on the floor. Does that ring any bells?"

Ivan and Sheba both fell to the floor in shock. The rest of them turned to look at them. The two Jupiter adepts both had looks of pure terror on their faces.

"You're sure he said "DYING", right? He didn't say unconscious, or sleeping, or still, he said dying, right?"

"Yes, I'm positive he said the boy was dying…"

The pair exchanged looks, and ran into Isaac's room, shutting and locking the door from the inside. Whatever she had described, it must not have been good. The rest of the group all left except for Mia, who patiently waited until sundown for the pair to come out. The door opened, revealing two very sad Jupiter adepts.

"Guys, what is wrong with him?"

"Something happened to him, and he isn't himself. He woke up again, asking us where you were. We told him you were right outside the door, and he said that we were lying, that you were probably in Imil right now. We think that he… that he…" Ivan couldn't finish the sentence.

"His mind is fractured, completely torn in half. One half thinks you're gone, and the other is trapped in a room like you described. When the first half is asleep, the other one comes out and can talk. We took a look inside his mind, and we confirmed it. We saw the room, and Isaac's soul is pretty much scattered. The kid won't be truly awake again until he can regain his sense of self. He's going to have to replay the entire journey again, before he can piece together his mind again. He can't do it alone." Sheba could barely talk, her voice was so shaky.

"What do you mean, he can't do it alone?"

"His soul… he can't access it himself, someone has to help him. And… that person is you." Ivan's voice was shaky too, but determined.

"Me?"

"He is obviously distressed about something with his first personality… maybe he had some sort of dream, or nightmare that triggered this, but we think that he threw _himself_ into the river in his distress. That could explain why his mind is in this state." Ivan continued, explaining his theory in a slightly less shaky voice.

"But… how can I help?"

"We have to put you next to him and bridge your minds… Or Isaac may never wake up."

"So… you are going to put me inside his head?"

"Worse… we're going to trap your soul with _his soul_ inside his head. So pretty much, it's all or nothing with this. We won't make you do this." Sheba was now shaking uncontrollably. Mia did not even want to know how they knew all of this.

"What will happen if I fail?"

"Both of you will fall asleep like he is now."

"And if I succeed?"

"You will wake up next to him, like you were when we bridged you two."

"Alright. I'll do it."

She walked into the room, determined to save Isaac. The pair followed her, and she sat herself down next to him.

"Do it."

Sheba placed a hand on her head, Ivan did the same with Isaac. They both pulsed with Jupiter psynergy, and Mia felt a little woozy. Her surroundings blurred. The pair of adepts held their hands together, and Mia felt herself being pulled out of her body and through the pair like they were a highway. The last thing she thought before she was fully trapped was:

_I hope I can bear the sight of him inside there…_


	3. Storm of Loss

The pain… There was none. She could not feel herself being pulled, and yet pushed at the same time towards his thoughts, his feelings, his mind. She plunged into the room like it was water, and fell to the floor. Mia stood up, and what she saw nearly made her lose her sense of self. There were two Isaac's in front of her. One Isaac looked to be a ghost, seeming to flicker with the light that came from nowhere. The other Isaac was solid, but empty. She could see him die, as his soul flickered in and out of existence, like a candle… If the flame were to die, would Isaac go with it?

"… Isaac?"

"I hear nothing… This room, is nothing. I am being fooled, my mind is not my own…"

"Isaac, it's me, Mia."

"You are not here… you're another illusion… WHO IS THIS BOY?!" The ghost Isaac screamed out those last words, clearly deranged.

Mia walked over and put a hand on the ghost's shoulder. Skin solidified under her fingers, as she comforted the ghost Isaac. Whatever was happening, she must help him.

"Isaac, what is going on… That boy down there is you, and he's dying."

"But… I am me, this is JUST AN ILLUSION!!" Isaac screamed, throwing Mia off.

Mia slammed into the wall of Isaac's mind, finding her resolve flicker like Isaac's candle-soul. She was aware that if she died, then they both would.

"Isaac, nothing is as it seems… I am here though, I'm really here. You wouldn't do this to me, would you?"

"There is no reality… not here…"

"I am real, Isaac. Listen to me, you know it to be true!"

"LIES ARE EVERYWHERE! THE TRUTH IS MEANINGLESS! Reality is meaningless… life is meaningless…" He choked out the last words through sobs. Clearly, Isaac was in mental anguish.

"Isaac, this is all real no matter your reasoning. You cannot wake up by sheer force of will. Look at the mirror, _that_ is reality. You are but a ghost, a flickering memory without a soul. I want to help you…"

"Nothing can help me… This boy… he will die soon."

"That can be stopped… Time is nothing here, let me _help_ you!"

Ghost-Isaac nearly cracked there, his resolve flickering as much as the solid-Isaac's soul. He held out his hand, which was rapidly shimmering and fading away. Mia reached out and grasped it, keeping him here. If he faded away, then the Isaac she knew would be lost forever.

"Isaac, you are trapped. Not by this room, but by the soul that is lost in this room. The boy there is dying without a soul to keep his body running, where is it?"

"The soul is trapped within the mind, and the mind is lost in memories…"

Mia looked over and saw the pictures that Isaac had mentioned, only they weren't pictures to her. To Mia, the pictures were gates, opening up forgotten memories so they can be relived to find his soul. Mia took the ghost hand, and led Isaac with her. She reached out and touched the first picture, Isaac listening in upon Saturos and Menardi, she guessed. The gateway solidified, forming a passageway both could pass through.

"The mind cannot be fooled… The past cannot be undone, but it can harm the strongest of resolves."

Isaac was talking in riddles, but this time Mia could understand it. If they were to be defeated, Isaac would be lost. They stepped through, and the room disappeared behind them.

"Were you eavesdropping on us just now?"

"N-no!"

"Oh… and who are these?"

"My mind is lost… You are not here right now."

"Stop what you are doing, Saturos. He's only a boy. Let him go."

The young Isaac collapsed onto the ground, glowing with faint energy. Clearly, a fragment of Isaac's soul laid in his child self. Mia stood in front of the boy, protecting him from harm. If the boy died, then Isaac would too.

"You would fight to protect him? So be it."

The pair of Mars adepts rushed forward, and Mia tensed. Summoning her strength, she pulled out a staff and blocked Menardi's slice. She recoiled, summoning a Glacier. Menardi was trapped in a tomb of ice. Saturos, on the other hand, was forming a Pyroclasm to meet her. She dodged it, spinning and sending out shards of ice at Saturos. He fell, and suddenly the scene changed. Isaac, the ghost, walked over and put his hand on the young Isaac's back. The glow intensified, and the ghost solidified a slight bit. The scene cleared, and she saw Saturos and Menardi knock out two little boys with their powerful psynergy. They then hopped away, and a door appeared out of nowhere. She opened the door, knowing now what Isaac's childhood had been like. He had lost everything that day, his friend, his parent, and his soul. Stepping through, they appeared once again in the room. The flame burned brighter in the solid Isaac on the floor, and the ghost next to her seemed to be slightly more conscious of its surroundings.

"Where… am I?"

"You're… you're trapped, Isaac. We have to find the keys."

"What keys?"

"They're in the pictures. None of these look familiar?"

"I only remember a night… a storm… and fighting two scary people."

"We have a long way to go, Isaac."

Examining the body on the floor to make sure it was still alive; she looked to find the ghost had taken the form of the young Isaac. She sighed, knowing that he would not know her until a few more scenes. How could she convince him to come with her? Luckily, the boy seemed to trust in her, probably because she was older and was a girl. Young boys seem to look to their mothers, and maybe he had just lost a parent and needed a new one to turn to. She didn't know, but it wasn't going to be fun being "mommy" to young Isaac for another scene. But she was determined to do anything to bring Isaac back.


	4. River of Pain

Mia stepped forward towards the picture, determined to lead the young boy next to her to the next soul fragment.

"Where are we going?" asked the young Isaac. In truth, he was 14, but he must have been really shocked due to the severity of that night.

"We're going through this door, hold on now."

The picture enlargened, becoming the portal leading to another of Isaac's memories. They stepped through, and found themselves on top of the roof, watching the 17 year old Isaac thatching the roof. His mother, Dora, stood below, watching him work. Isaac glowed as the thatch rose and came to him, and he stuffed it neatly into the hole. Mia wondered where the next fragment of the soul would be… She guessed she would have to follow him until she found it. As the boy finished the roof, Garet and Jenna came walking towards them from north of the house. She guessed that there was to be some sort of meeting. They briefly talked, and Jenna and Garet climbed onto the roof with Isaac. Garet promptly broke some new holes in the roof, and then they were off, heading to the east. Mia and the young Isaac followed them, and they walked past the dock that the Boulder fell on three years ago. The young Isaac looked confused, as if this was not how this memory was supposed to happen.

"How could this have happened…?"

"Why couldn't they move… why wouldn't they?"

"Boys… sorrow won't bring my parents back… my brother won't come back if we sit here and wish it… Isaac, your father is gone too… We can't change that…"

Their surroundings blurred, and Mia recognized the sequence. The memory was being altered by the soul fragment, showing them something:

Felix was hanging onto a post in the river, clearly fighting for his life. An identical young Isaac watched as the Boulder fell, and swept Felix, Isaac's father, and Jenna's parents into the river with Felix. Those who were on the shore were spared, but the boulder plummeted into the dock, and crashed into the river below. Nothing was spared, the dock was gone, the post was bare of any life, and those on the shore were immobilized by the impact and loss. Mia led her young Isaac to where the boulder fell, hoping against hope that the people on the dock might yet have survived somehow… But this was not a night of joy, as the boulder was visible in a pool below the river above. There were no signs of anyone near the Boulder, save one speck of golden light. It hung in the air above the boulder, deteriorating as the seconds dragged away. Mia raced towards it and leapt into the pool. She fought against the current with all of her might but she could not reach it. Suddenly, the young Isaac next to her walked over the water, and time froze. Mia watched as he reached the glowing orb and took it in his hand. A flash of light emanated from the boy, and Mia watched as another piece of his soul entered his body. The surroundings blurred again, and they cleared to find Isaac and the crew walking towards a house in the distance. Next to her was the 17 year old Isaac she remembered.

"That's me… What's going on? Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough. Let's follow you, shall we?"

"Not until I know who you are."

The boy would not move, so Mia was forced to tell him something.

"These are _your_ memories, not mine. I'm a visitor, but you cannot be here without me, so let's GO before they get out of sight!"

The boy reluctantly followed her, clearly confused. They followed the trio to the house, and then in a flash of light, they were back in the room again. Isaac looked to find himself on the floor, and cried out:

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"That is you, Isaac. You're dying."

"But… I thought I was me…"

"Actually, you are more of a vessel rather than a person. You are a ghost, Isaac. That boy's soul is scattered and lost in this room. We have to find it."

"Those are… my memories? Why can't I remember any of them?"

"You'll meet me soon enough, trust me. There's more to come. We've got a long way to go, Isaac."

Mia was glad to at least have someone to talk to again, even if it was the first time they had technically met. Somehow she knew that their journey through the mind of Isaac had only just begun.


	5. A Chance Encounter

Mia looked at the ghost boy next to her. He was obviously confused with everything, as he didn't know where this was, who she was, or what was going on. She led him to the next picture down the line, gazing at it for a second to see where they were going. Isaac and the group were standing in front of a pulsing blue portal, in a room with a picture of Luna on the floor. There was an old man with them as well, urging them on with due haste. Suddenly, Isaac spoke.

"Hey, that's Kraden! But where are they…?"

"Well… judging by the lack of space between these memories, I'd say you're in… Mt. Aleph?"

"That would make sense… Sol Sanctum… But that doesn't look anything like the Sanctum I knew…"

"Well, the sanctum you knew probably didn't hold the elemental Stars, did it?"

"What?! What in the world is an elemental… star?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough, I imagine."

They stepped toward the picture, as it grew into a portal into another of Isaac's memories. Their surroundings flashed once and they were once again engulfed into the stream of memory. The group was talking:

"Amazing… I had no idea, the true sanctum…"

They stepped through the portal, and Mia pulled her Isaac along with her, determined to follow them. Suddenly, more people came from behind them.

"You! Who are you? We did not see you…"

"It's them!" Isaac saw, clearly very scared.

"Calm down, Isaac. What are you here for, Saturos? Menardi? And who are you?"

There was another man behind them, and Mia saw something familiar about him… she could not quite put her finger on it.

"He is noone to be concerned about, Missy. Alex, take care of the pair, would you please?"

"With pleasure."

A fourth man shimmered into place next to the group, and Mia saw her least favorite person in Weyard: Alex.

"ALEX! You devil…"

"Ah, Mia… How do you come to be here? Last I saw of you, you were in Imil…"

"The real me probably is. This world is naught but Isaac's memory. Now, are you here to steal the stars?"

"Why, yes… Allow me to remove you from our way."

"Wha- NO!"

A ball of icy water materialized in the middle of them, and shattered. Isaac and Mia were thrown to either side, and the other three men rushed past them through the portal. Alex hesitated, clearly unpleased by the result of his spell.

"Please understand, dear Mia. I do not wish to harm you. Ply…"

Healing energies coursed through her, and she was aware that he was not offering to heal the ghost Isaac across from her.

"Get out of my sight Alex. I don't want to see you."

"Ah, a pity. Oh well, Mia. Please, if you wish, come follow me and you will see my group's greatness for yourself."

"I have already seen their "Greatness" Alex… In the near future, a group of people will come and defeat them."

"You have seen this with your own eyes?"

"More than my own eyes. My own fists did the defeating."

"I see… good luck with that."

Alex crossed through the portal, and Mia quickly ran to Isaac's side.

"Ply…"

Isaac healed rapidly. Mia pulled him up, and dragged him through the portal. They came through just in time to find Garet handing over three stars to Alex. Mia pulled Isaac to hide behind the gateway, as Isaac and Garet passed them on their way to the Mars Star. When they reached it, and pulled it from its slot in the statue, all hell broke loose. The chamber collapsed, water in the chamber evaporated on the spot as the volcano was released from dormancy. Isaac and Garet hid behind the statue, as the rest of the group left through the portal, leaving the boys to their fate. Mia saw a giant stone eye hovering in the air next to the boys, halting the eruption. Suddenly, the boys jumped out, and noticed the eye. The eye bade Isaac to take out the star. A burst of psynergy from the stone eye, and the Star was fused with Isaac, Mia could see. This was not without price however, Mia saw a golden sphere detach itself from Isaac, and hover to where the stone was. Mia hopped from pillar to pillar, hoping to get at the sphere that noone else seemed to notice. She reached the slab where the boys were, and leaped out to catch the sphere… She promptly fell to the burning chamber floor.

"OW!! This place is hot!"

Again, time stopped. Isaac, her Isaac, walked out and took the sphere. The chamber was bathed in golden light, and there they were, in the room of Isaac's mind again. Mia got up from the floor, and looked around.

"Ohh… now I remember…"

"Obviously not who I am…"

"Nope… but I do remember what has been going on so far. So that guy… Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"You really hate him… don't you."

"He's a selfish pig, so yes."

"I see."

And with that, they turned their eyes on to the next picture. Mia wondered who she would see next…

--REVIEWERS SPOTLIGHT--

Gabby:  
Chapter1: Yes, things are meant to be suspenseful. And yes, things were bunched up, but most prologues dont have any dialogue, right?  
Chapter2: I was going for, Mia being nervous because she likes isaac and thinks that he would be able to see inside her mind while she's in there O.o  
Chapter5: Well, there IS a lot of them... No, really, i can't have Isaac and Mia fight a lot of people, that would be wrong... Or would it O.o

IsaacTheJyubi: Trust me, more chapters will come soon... They may stop for a week, but do not be alarmed... I will be going away next week. Coming back the week after, so don't you worry.

AnriMia24: I shall indeed. -salutes-


	6. A Rude Awakening

Mia recognized the young blond haired boy in front of the two adepts. Ivan was apparently reading Isaac's mind. It was very unnerving to see Ivan care so little for other peoples feelings, not at all like he was when she met him and the others. Perhaps she would see why in this memory.

"I still don't know who you are, miss."

"Well, you'll find another companion in this memory, Isaac. I'm coming up soon, trust me."

"I'm not sure I CAN trust you…"

Mia sighed. She was getting nowhere fast with him. She pulled him along to the next picture, and fumed silently… Where did he keep going before he met her?! Then the next picture over had her in it.

"There."

"That's you?"

"You think I wouldn't know my own self?"

"I dunno… the girl in this one looks a lot prettier…"

After knocking the ghost unconscious, reviving him with Ply, and repeating that process several times over, she dragged him back to the picture with Ivan.

"Let that be a lesson to you."

"I'll say…"

The ghost Isaac was now sporting a huge lump on his head from where Mia bashed his head in. She took his hand, and led him into the next portal. The surroundings blurred once again, and then they were inside.

"Your names are…"

"Isaac and Garet. I'm Ivan. Pleased to meet you."

Isaac and Garet could not get a word in edgewise with the small Jupiter Adept. Mia frowned… Ivan wouldn't be that rude… would he? Then the trio of adepts walked out of the house. Following them, Mia saw they were heading to the Inn. They went upstairs, and started harassing the people on the upper floor. Were ANY of them polite back before they met her?! Suddenly, they were talking again.

"Yep, they stole the stuff all right."

Oh… Thieves. The trio once again marched off, exiting the inn with gusto. Mia reached the door just in time to see Isaac climbing up a ladder and into a hole in the roof. Intrigued, she kept following, and saw Isaac moving a large box with psynergy. Suddenly, behind her she heard a noise. She ran to catch up with the trio, and as they were untying a man on the ground, she pulled her Isaac behind a box and waited. Sure enough, the Thieves had snuck up on the trio. A battle ensued, with Ivan staying in the back row to fling lightning bolts and whirlwinds at their foes. Isaac was blocking the lead Bandit with his own Short Sword, and Garet was knocking the other two thieves senseless with his own. The battle just would not end… Suddenly, Garet fell to the ground, exhausted. The two thieves advanced on Ivan…

"RAY!!"

A bolt of searing electricity speared one of the thieves in the chest. The other thief was also caught in the blast, and was sent flying backwards. Isaac took his queue, and shouted:

"EARTHQUAKE!!"

The boards under their feet bent and warped, as a sudden earthquake ravaged the bandit trio, leaving them tattered and bruised on the ground. Mia and Ghost Isaac took the opportunity during the earthquake to hide in the hallway. The mayor and a town elder came walking past them, and soon everyone was opening the loot the bandits had stolen. The elder picked up a statue from the town Sanctum, and Mia was outraged. She herself used to be part of a Sanctum, and she was about to kill one of the bandits when she remembered that this was only a memory. Next, the mayor had taken an urn out of a chest. Ivan took his Shaman's Rod, and proceeded to talk with Isaac and Garet a little while longer. Suddenly, his pysnergy flared, and Isaac was being read once again. Mia saw Ivan learn what had happened, and suddenly Isaac glowed for a second. The glow intensified into a small sphere, and was absorbed by Ivan's psynergy. He then proceeded to leave. Mia and her Isaac followed the small boy north, towards another town. She raced ahead of him, and ambushed him on the road.

"Ivan."

"Wha- who are you?"

Ivan once again tried to mind read Mia, but she had had it with his little antics. Brushing the probe aside, she caught him in a Glacier, trapping him in that very spot.

"Now you listen here, Ivan…"

"How do you know my name?!"

A little more pressure from her Glacier shut him up nicely.

"I could just hurt you very badly right now… but that would not be very nice, now would it? You have something I want…"

"Not the Shaman's Rod!"

"No, I don't need it."

And with that, Mia placed her hand on Ivan's chest, and pulsed with her own psynergy. She pulled out a small glowing golden sphere of light.

"Mind Read is a dangerous power, Ivan. One's thoughts are their own. Got it?"

Ivan nodded, clearly frightened by the young girl.

"Oh, and one more thing:"

"Uh huh?"

"You're going to be meeting me up north soon. That me has no idea this me is here right now, so just keep this little talk to yourself, kay?"

Another nod. Mia was beginning to enjoy this. With a small flick of her wrist, the golden sphere rose into the air, and was caught by Ghost Isaac. Glowing again, he dawned with understanding.

"What are you doing?!"

"Relax, Isaac."

"RELAX?!"

Of course, at that moment the world around them broke like a mirror, crumbling into a thousand shards, then solidifying into Isaac's mind-room once more.

"THAT WAS MY FRIEND!!"

"Look, that friend of yours is going to be a lot nicer to you with those Mind Reads after this, trust me. You ought to be thanking me."

"MIA! You're beginning to look as bad as he did…"

Mia took a good long look at herself then… She had been pretty mean to Ivan in the memory…

"But it's only a memory… It's not like it ever happened for real…"

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"This isn't just a memory."

"Come again?"

"This is the actual past."

"No freaking way."

"Yes way. Don't ask me how I know it."

Mia was confused… how could this be the past? The others couldn't see her at all… Maybe something was happening because… yes, that was it. This was indeed the past.

"I really should apologize to Ivan then… IVAN!! I'M SORRY!!"

"Wha-? Ivan's not here!"

"How do you think I got in here, Isaac? Ivan's helping out."

"Oh… Ohhhhh."

And with that, they headed to the next picture…


	7. God of Venus

Okay, so this wasn't only a memory, this was the actual past… That means that she would probably see Alex again soon too… Mia hoped that she would be able to kick his conceited butt all the way to Tundaria! She looked over at the next picture down the line… She gasped. Isaac and the rest of the group were beating a defenseless tree to oblivion! She would have to get in there just to stop them!

"C'mon, Isaac! We've gotta help that tree!"

"Wha- help a tree?"

"You're killing that tree!"

"Uh… I think that tree is killing us…"

That was absurd! There must be some mistake, a tree wouldn't harm people! She opened the gate without hesitation and pulled Isaac along with her. Their surroundings swirled again… She gasped again, the tree was ACTUALLY attacking the group. She pulled Isaac around a wooden wall to watch them duke it out. Ivan was standing back, loosing out whirlwinds as fast as he could conjure them. Garet was in the middle of the two, loosing eruptions directly under the tree, burning its life force away. Isaac was in front, taking the full brunt of each blow and psynergy the tree could throw at him. Since he was the same element, the tree could not hurt him much. Isaac would block a whipping branch with his Bandit's Sword, then as the ground below him rumbled as spiny thorns erupted below him, he would loose a small quake below him to kill the thorns before they could hurt him much, at which point Garet would loose an eruption. Ivan could not do much damage to the tree sadly, so he would try to heal with herbs and their new healing ring when Isaac took too much damage. Soon, the tree's power began to wane. The eruptions began to scorch its bark, and Isaac's sword began to slice it into pieces. Finally, the battle ended. The tree lost its power, and faded into oblivion. Suddenly, another kinder tree appeared. Mia suddenly understood: The psynergy stones released by the eruption corrupted the tree's mind! The rest of the party cheered, and Isaac stepped forward to ask the tree to release the people of Kolima. The tree pulsed weakly with psynergy, releasing faint traces of power… But it would not be enough. The tree was withering away, and with it the people of Kolima. The party lost its cheer, and Isaac prepared a Retreat spell with grief in his eyes. The party faded as it was transported outside the tree. Mia stepped forward, moved to tears by the tree's plight. Over and over, she would cast Ply, but it was not enough. Isaac stood beside her, knowing her pain. He took her hand, and contributed his own Cure spell, but nothing would work. Suddenly, Mia had an idea! She took out a small vial of Hermes Water that was left over from when their journey ended months ago… She sprinkled a small droplet over the tree, and it suddenly seemed less deathly. A small glow started to appear, and Mia hoped that the tree would live… The glow intensified, and solidified into a golden sphere. But try as they might, the sphere would not detatch from the tree.

"Oh no… Isaac, what will we do?"

"I don't know… The tree seems to not be able to let go of what force is keeping it alive…"

"How do you know?"

"I don't… it seems to be that way though."

Isaac seemed to glow again, as he prepared another Cure spell…

"It's hopeless… If the tree dies, we die too…"

The glow intensified…

"What are we going to do…"

A bright flashed erupted from Isaac's chest. Mia screamed. When the glow died, Isaac was bathed in golden light, as wings erupted from his back. What in Sol was happening?! Isaac's hand glowed brighter, and psynergy shot out from his palm at the tree. A golden hemisphere fell upon them. Mia was included in the sphere as well, and saw as the wings disappeared from Isaac's back. In fact, Isaac glowed a little less as well. His hand grew golden, like the sun… In a flash of light, the sphere closed in on them, and Isaac's palm flashed so bright that for a second, Mia could not see. When her vision cleared, a small cloud was hovering over the tree, and tears of golden light fell upon its branches. The ghost Isaac flickered once again, as if the energy it took to cast a spell of that magnitude had taken more out of him than he could take, but that didn't matter as the tree roared back to life. It was so much healthier, Mia was hopeful that the tree would be able to cure Kolima now! She ran forward and held onto Isaac to keep him there, as the golden sphere emerged from the tree again. It glowed brighter, drawn to Isaac like bears to honey. Upon fusing with his chest, Isaac glowed again, his resolve solidifying once more.

"Isaac… what was… that…?"

Their surroundings returned in a flash, and the room solidified. The boy on the ground looked healthier, but still deathly pale nonetheless. Isaac next to her on the other hand, glowed with healthy light, despite the fact that he was a ghost.

"You look a lot less ghostly…"

"… Well, I can't really say how I did that…"

"You looked like a god…."

"I FELT like a god…"

"Be sure to tell me about it when this is all over… right now we need to check out the other memories."

"Fair enough."

They faced the next picture with newfound determination.


	8. The Lighthouse

"So you really think I look pretty in that picture?"

"… Is there a way to answer that without getting knocked unconscious?"

"… Yes."

"… Let's just go…"

After knocking him unconscious again, and again reviving him, she pulled him through the gateway. After their surroundings cleared once again, Mia found herself in front of Mercury lighthouse, looking at herself, and at Isaac who was using Move on a statue. She stopped and stared at herself… Was she really that pretty? Or was that just how he saw her…? Did he… like her? The statue moved, and Mia stared at Isaac. They talked, and Mia ran past him to get inside the lighthouse. She used Ply on the entrance to disable the shield, and ran inside. Specks of golden dust followed her… The rest of the group followed her inside, and Mia also followed them. Isaac and the group promptly fought a Lizard Man blocking Mia's way with singular ease. Mia thanked them, and ran off. Isaac ran off after her, and Mia saw plenty of golden sparks fly off from his body.

"Do you see that dust, Isaac?"

"…"

"Isaac?"

"Let's just go…"

"… Okay…"

Mia pulled Isaac along, and they ran along passageways looking for the rest of the group. They caught up to the rest of the group in time to see Isaac moving another statue. Mia was obviously startled that they were adepts and that they would help them, and then she joined their party. Isaac glowed once, and a storm of tiny golden dust flowed off of them and onto Mia.

"… You know what I think…?"

"… What?"

"I think I have a piece of your soul right now…"

"You don't say…"

Mia had an idea. Suddenly, without warning, she turned around and kissed the Ghost Isaac on the lips. Isaac glowed for a second with golden light, and Mia started to blush furiously.

"Oh… Your name is Mia…"

"So… now you know who I am…"

"Yes… And you kissed me…"

"Well, I figured it would be easier if we didn't go follow Mia, and let her hold on to it, so I could give it to you now."

"So that would be why you kissed me."

"Well… yes…"

Isaac looked a little depressed as she said that, but the gate opened again and they soon found themselves in the room once again. Something seemed different though… She couldn't quite put her finger on it… The room seemed… brighter somehow…

"Do you see… something different about the room…?"

"Uhh… It seems a little brighter, but that's it…"

"You think that's it?"

"Yes…"

She sensed that he was hiding something, but she decided to let it go, and turned to the next picture…

The next picture was the group atop Mercury Lighthouse. They were fighting Saturos, and Mia saw that she was glowing with an aqua aura…

"So this is how I look with Mercury power…"

"…"

"Something bothering you, Isaac?"

"No, no… Let's just go, Mia."

Mia was glad that she had the old Isaac back, but she couldn't quite tell what was bothering him… Was it the picture, or something else?

"No, Isaac… Something is wrong. I can tell."

"Mia, I'm fine. Let's just go to the next picture."

He looked fine… Or was he just trying to seem that way? Sighing, she pulled him through the gateway. Their surroundings swirled, and suddenly Mia felt there was something wrong.

"Uh oh… This doesn't look like the picture we saw…"

"Too late to go back, get ready!"

Isaac drew his Elven Rapier, and prepared for battle. Mia drew her staff, and their surroundings cleared suddenly. They were in the waterfall room, right before the aerie, and there was Alex, right in front of them.

"Alex… You evil son of a Vermin!"

"Ah, Mia. No hard feelings, I trust…"

"I'm going to kick your conceited butt all the way to Tundaria!"

"Ah… An unfortunate turn of events. And this is… Isaac, is it?"

"Yeah, that's me."

What was he planning…? Suddenly, Alex glowed, and an icy orb appeared in front of him, and prepared to implode. Mia jumped in front of it, and was pelted with dozens of tiny ice shards.

"Mia!!"

"MIA!!"

They both screamed simultaneously, rushing forward. Isaac prepared a Cure spell, and turned on Alex quick as a flash.

"You… Will… Pay…"

"No… Why? Why did she defend you…?"

Mia saw Isaac's eyes flicker, and glow golden for a second. Gleaming white wings erupted from his back, and spread out. Isaac stood up from his kneeling position next to Mia and loosed a barrage of golden bolts, spearing the air where Alex had been. He had warped, appearing suddenly behind him in a flash of psynergy. Isaac wasn't about to rein in his power yet though, as chains of earthen might wound themselves around Alex from below. Isaac turned around and grabbed the front of Alex's tunic, lifting him into the air.

"You're going to wish you'd never known Mia…"

A golden ball of Venus psynergy appeared in Isaac's other hand, and without warning he thrust it into Alex's chest.

"AAAAUGH!!"

"LEAVE! NOW!!"

Alex gasped for air, and warped out, undoubtedly to the aerie to heal Saturos. Mia sat up and shuddered with pain. She felt a hand on her chest, right where the ice had speared her. The wings faded, and Isaacs hand glowed again, and the wounds healed before her eyes.

"Thanks… Isaac…"

"Don't mention it… Alex is a jerk, trying to kill me like that…"

"Heh, he does that to every guy he meets…"

Isaac stood up, and held out a hand. Mia took it, and Isaac helped her up. Using Ply on the statue, the waterfall pulsed with energy, and they rode to the top. They came just in time to see Alex helping Saturos to the other elevator, and Isaac and the others were talking to Mia about their quest.

"I don't understand it, Isaac… There's no soul piece…"

"Wait for it… Wait for it……"

Mia joined their group, and the look on Isaac's face was that of pure joy. He prepared a Retreat spell, and they warped to the entrance. Mia followed them with her Isaac's Retreat, and saw them take some Hermes Water. Mia walked back to the statue he had moved in the last picture, and sure enough, there was a glowing sphere there.

"What do ya know…"

"Wonder why I left a piece here…"

"I think I know. Go ahead and take it."

Isaac walked over and took the sphere, and glowed again for a second.

"I'm pretty sure I know too. Let's go." They walked a bit, and suddenly they were in the room again.

Mia looked at the next picture, wondering what she would find THIS time…


	9. The Dull Memory

Mia looked upon the next picture with skepticism… Something wasn't right about it

Mia looked upon the next picture with skepticism… Something wasn't right about it. It didn't look exactly right, it was almost as if it was…

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"This picture…"

"Yeah, you're wondering why its here."

"You know?"

"I have a hunch."

"Well? Shell it."

"There's nothing in it."

"… Why is it here."

"Beats me…"

Mia walked over to the next picture, the Lamaken Desert, and put her fingers on it. It felt… cool…

"Sol!"

"What?"

"I can't get through!!"

"Wait… why in Sol would…"

What? What was he saying? He knows something… Mia walked towards him and put her flat palm on his chest.

"Tell me."

"Uh… you……"

Soon, Isaac was encased in a prism of cold from the waist down.

"So… Cold……"

"Tell me."

The ice shattered, and Isaac fell to the ground in pain.

"AAAUGH!!"

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod… Mia ran forward and put her hand on his leg. He couldn't be hurt… he just couldn't!

"Isaac, I'm so sorry!!"

"AAAUGH!"

"Isaac! Ply… PLY!!"

Tendrils of psynergy leeched out of her fingers, but it just wasn't enough. Only Venus energy could save him now.

"Isaac! Isaac…"

Isaac was gasping in pain, and holding his hand over his leg. Next she would see the white wings… Any second now…

"What's happening?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HAPPENING!!"

"You're in pain…"

"UH HUH…"

He was grunting in pain now. She happened to glance around the room in that second and saw what was wrong. The dying Isaac on the floor had been speared with a rogue ice shard.

"Oh Sol…"

Mia ran over from her Isaac's side and melted the ice shard. She loosed tendrils of psynergy into his leg, and soon the screams subsided from the ghost Isaac.

"AAAUGH!! AAUGH… -gasp- -pant- -gasp-…"

"Isaac… I'm so sorry…"

"Mia… you're not yourself."

"… What?"

"Mia, I know the person you were in the past… that's not you here. You're nice here, sure… You always were… But sometimes now you just fly off the handle… Something's bothering you, I just know it!"

Isaac stood up, and Mia felt terrible. For the life of her, she couldn't tell what was wrong with her. It was almost like… She didn't care about the ghost Isaac at all…

"Isaac…"

"Mia?"

"I'm sorry… I promise, I'll work on it from now on, okay?'

"Mia…"

Mia walked over to him and hugged him. For the first time, Mia was starting to actually think of this Isaac as his own separate person. She looked at the dull picture, and sighed.

"I guess we have to go through the memory to go farther."

"I guess so."

They stepped through the picture, and followed the gang through the cave and back out it. It was so simple, she wondered why it was even there. Maybe… Just maybe… Isaac knew that would happen.

Well people, heres another addition. When I wrote this one in the prologue, I had no clue where the soul fragment would be… So I just made this up as I went. Expect the end to come soon, you're going to love it. There's going to be an alternate ending to this as well, so stay tuned 


	10. The Heat Wave

"The Lamaken Desert…" Mia said with revulsion, shuddering at the thought of crossing the burning hot plains again.

"Looks like it's going to get hot in here…" Isaac said, with a hint of dry humor.

"Stop joking around and grab my hand." Mia snapped back, irritated at having to go through the desert another time. The portal opened, and a sandstorm whirled around them as they were immersed in yet another memory. When the sand cleared, and they had wiped it all out of their eyes, they found themselves following the group in the largest section of the desert, with many treasures and pit monsters lying hidden beneath a cloud of mirages. Ivan stepped forward, revealing another djinni for him to befriend. Ivan started to jump for joy, until his sweat started to pour off of him again.

"God, I wish I'd packed a change of clothes. I'm sweating all over! It's disgusting!" She heard herself say. Mia would have said the exact same thing had they not have to hide. She followed them around some more until they were met with another treasure chest. This one had some coins in it, and Isaac pocketed them. Ivan urged the group to make for the next oasis, but soon they were crawling on the sand, exhausted to the brink. Isaac finally collapsed upon the sands, as a golden light lifted from his body. Ghost Isaac ran after it, and dove over Isaac's unconscious frame, as the dust absorbed itself into Ghost Isaac's body. He landed with a forward roll, glowing white for a few more seconds before fading down to normal. Their surroundings swirled yet again, and they found themselves in the room once more. Mia washed herself down, having sweated through her clothes yet again, which now were glued to her frame. As she washed herself, she carefully watched Isaac to make sure he wasn't staring at her. Luckily for him, all he did was stare off at another wall of the room. Mia dried herself off, and pulled Isaac from his daydream, whatever he was thinking about.

I'm sorry folks, this chapter was really short. I promised you an update, and you're going to get one, I hope that I don't get writers block and kill the story for you all. Keep reading, and I promise that the next one will be longer!


	11. Good News Everyone!

Okay everyone, I would just like to make a small note here…

I've probably already told some of you the ending. For those of you who have received it, sorry for ruining it for you, but please don't tell anyone else. I MAY (read it… MAY) be inspired to continue with this story after so long on hiatus.

Things have been pretty crazy lately, but now that I have time again, I think my muse has once again given me the will to continue on. Details are on my profile, if any of you wish to check my progress from time to time.

Also, I would like to make a note… For those of you who really enjoyed my story(ies), and haven't been reading the ones I've posted for other videogames, I want you to know that if I continue I will make every effort to pour in the same effort and creativity I have put into all of my other works.

But I would also like some help from you! I know this is going to excite a lot of you who haven't seen me for a while on the golden sun page, so let me hear from you guys again! Review and tell me what you think! Tell me what you think is going to happen next! Tell me which chapters I should re-do… Aw, just review! I look forward to hearing from my fans again.

IGM… Out.


	12. New Beginnings

**Hello everyone. Welcome back to Gone with the Waves. Today, we're going back through the entire story and redoing it completely over again! Everyone start cheering, because I'm going to let you SEE the improvement! New chapters will be added on, rather than deleting the old ones! Compare similar chapters to see how I've improved. Just look at this completely redone prologue and you'll see why you're so fortunate.**

**Also, my new name is Solis Knight. I had to change it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Back to the story you've been waiting SO LONG for!**

The current flowed over him as he drifted, oblivious to the world. His mind was dull, barely conscious as he lay there in the river. Tears mix in with the drink, as painful memories rise to the surface like bubbles from the ocean floor. She was gone, the compassionate girl he knew. She was gone, and she was never coming back. Darkness descended as his eyes began to close, his body sinking down… down… down… down into the murky depths of madness.

"Isaac?" His eyes open a fraction. A voice up above? No, only more illusions from his haunted memories… the eyes close once more.

"Isaac! _Don't drown!_" It's too late… too late… his ears cannot hear, his eyes cannot see, his lungs cannot breathe… he is lost, gone with the waves into the river.

His eyes opened with a start, most of his senses returning in an awful moment of self preservation. He could breathe, he could hear, he could see, he could…

Feel? No, he found as he stood up. There was no feeling in his bare feet, no wind caressing his smooth skin on his arms or face… It was as if he were floating in the ether, adrift in an ocean of emptiness. But it wasn't empty, he soon realized. As his vision began to clear, he suddenly was able to make out the details of his new situation.

He was in a room, that much was certain. As soon as he saw it, he knew that he had never been there before through all his travels. Somehow, with little light emanating from anywhere, it was illuminated with a faint ghostly mist. The four walls looked to be wooden… no, stone. No, there were no walls. As his mind changed, so changed the walls as well. From his position in the middle of the room, he could see, too, that the walls were not unadorned.

Pictures hung upon the walls, pictures that seemed to mean something. They were vivid scenes, always of the same boy. The same blond haired boy, with his friends. Sometimes he was accompanied by a redhead, then another shorter blond boy showed up. Later, an aqua haired girl appeared in the pictures, the four forming an inseparable group.

The first was of the first two boys, a blond and a redhead. They were naught but children, standing shivering in a vicious rainstorm. Across from the two boys stood two older people. They were strikingly frightening, and a web of fire and metal was forming around the pair. He could see the fear in the boys' eyes.

Next he saw a grand temple, filled with beautifully carved stone architecture. The air hummed with power within the scene, he could see it. The boy had new companions this time, the first looked to be a girl. She had fiery red hair, and he could see her pushing the other two to move. The other companion was an old man, with visibly white hair. He looked to be just along for the ride, although he seemed to give his fair share of persuasion. In front of the group stood a shimmering portal of light, stretching out into space with the shimmering radiance of the moon.

Another picture contained a scene from some sort of fairy tale. The duo was now a trio, with the little blond boy added to their ranks. They looked to be inside some sort of tree, ivy and roots hung down around them like vines and ropes threatening to tighten around them and crush the life from their bones. A great wooden head floated above them, glowing with a pulsing blue aura, threatening to engulf and destroy the boys.

He moved on to another picture, this one seemed to be taken high in the air. The wind seemed to whip about the group haphazardly, with a new addition having been added. An aqua haired maiden seemed to have joined them atop some sort of tower with walls of blue stone. Floating above a cavity centered in the floor of the aerie was an orb of pulsing energy, giving off a swirling blue aura. The group was facing off against one of the people from the first picture, and sure enough, flames were bursting into existence around him. But something was wrong, he could see… the blue orb seemed to hold him back somehow. Shrugging, he looked at the next one.

The next seemed to show the deck of a ship riding atop the waves. It looked to be slightly off center, as if the boat had sailed into rough seas and was tossing and turning more than leaves in the breeze. The familiar group was the star of this picture, again, but they were not alone. On the other side of the deck stood a mighty sea monster, holding what looked to be crewmembers in its mighty tentacles. The group was ready to fight, ready to take on the beast.

This one seemed to be the second to last picture. It was another ship, but it could fool even the most hardened sailor. The wood was rotten, planks on the deck split in half as something had given way and broken through the floor. The mast was splintered and fragmented, on an immobile sea filled with eerie fog. The group was facing off against a giant of a man with unbelievable power. Some of the group were panting from exhaustion, as the pirate continued to rain blows upon them.

Finally, the last picture was another scene high in the air. This time, a golden orb hovered over the recess in the ground, and the group no longer only had to be concerned with a mere human opponent. A giant flaming dragon stood across from them, breathing fire and leaping into the air. The group was exhausted, but still they fought against increasingly grim odds. The pictures were disturbing, they almost seemed… _familiar_… to him.

He noticed the door next, one of the most striking features of his prison so far. It was no ordinary door, he could see, for it was made out of a polished silvery substance. As he walked over to it, he could see a reflection starting to sharpen and form, almost like a mirror. And indeed, as he came to a halt in front of it he was not surprised to find himself staring back at him… Only it wasn't him, it seemed. His body was faded, insubstantial against the ghostly fog. The blond hair atop his head was barely visible, his arms and legs barely wisps floating through the air.

As he turned around, confused, he found the most horrifying aspect of his new home. On the ground lay another boy… another _him_. This one was real, he knew it. The legs and arms were solid, his blond hair almost shining through the fog. But as _real_ as the body might have been, it was little more than a corpse… it lay, breathless, without any warmth of life within it.

He might have screamed then, if he had had a voice to scream with. He might have ran, had he any place to go. No more did he wish to stay here, in this room with the mirror, the scenes, the body… he wanted to go home, to escape… But there was no way out for him, no way out… no escape…


End file.
